The shipping services field is important to people and businesses across the world. Providing efficient delivery services is a challenging task with many facets. While the shipping services field has grown and matured over the years, delivery and shipping inefficiencies still cause substantial problems for shipping senders, shipping recipients, and shipping carriers alike. In particular, it can be difficult for shipping senders and/or recipients to accurately estimate transit time (and thus delivery time) for a given shipment. Thus, there is a need in the field of shipping services to create a new and useful method for generating delivery predictions based on cross-carrier aggregates. This invention provides such a new and useful method.